


Message

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Message, Seduction, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin sent Bradley something to listen to. He only gets around to do so as he's on the plane back to England. It might not have been such a good idea to listen to this on the trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).



> For Cam.
> 
> 'Cause she needs a bedtime story, too. Maybe you should cover teddybear's eyes. 
> 
> Not beta'd either.

Bradley leaned back in his seat and smiled at the flight attendant. “If you think I’m sleeping, I probably am. I would appreciate if you didn’t wake me up for meals and such. Thank you.”

She gave him a thin-lipped smile and nodded as he put his earbuds in. 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and pressed ‘Play’.

_Hello, gorgeous_

Bradley sat up. That was Colin. Where did he…oh, his iPod. True, Colin said he recorded something for him to listen to when he was lonely and Bradley hadn’t had time before. He relaxed back into his seat and smiled. 

_I knew you would wait for the flight until you listened to this. So you could sleep and ignore your boyfriend._

Biting back a chuckle, Bradley sipped his drink and wondered what Colin had been up to.

_And you better get all the sleep you can since you won’t get much while you are here. We have to make the best out of the two days._

It was tough that the one he loved refused to leave Britain and that he got more and more work in Canada. Colin was right, they would make the best out of the two days. If they never left the bed once they were in, he wouldn’t complain. 

_When you arrive, I’ll be all ready. Wearing nothing but a short black silk robe, would you like that?_

Colin, you bastard! Bradley felt his dick react to the low and sultry voice, thick with accent and promise, just as Colin had intended. He shifted in his seat.

_Once you are out of your jacket, I’ll open the belt and let it drop open and you can see, but not touch. Would you like that? Hmm…maybe I should get some rope, so I could tie you to the bed and make you watch while I…_

Bradley almost giggled loudly as Colin fell out of his role as the big seducer and pondered.

_Anyway, I might tie you down and then climb on the bed to pull your clothes off of you…with my teeth. All the time the ends of my silk robe tickle and caress your skin and I will enjoy watching your cock harden and get bigger all the time. I love the angry red the head gets when you’re really horny._

Clearing his throat, Bradley shifted again and opened one eye to peek around. The flight attendant smiled at him and he nodded at her as he tried to get more comfortable. His jeans had gotten awfully tight and he wondered if the wet spot he was most likely to produce would dry before landing in Heathrow. 

_But you can’t come yet. I won’t allow it. I’ll take the belt off of my robe and blindfold you with it. Now you are completely at my mercy._

Bradley bit is lower lip and hit the pause-button. If he listened to all of this, he would come in no time and that would be very uncomfortable. So he thought of that last day of shooting _Damien_ and the stunt they let him do. Feeling for his elbow which still hurt because he’d banged it against a door frame, he felt his hard-on subsiding. Good. Well, not really good good, but better than coming into your pants in the business class of a British Airways flight with another 5 ½ hours to go. But the image of Colin in nothing but a black silk robe floated through his mind and the way his voice sounded even deeper than usual was hot as hell. Fuck, wet spot or not, he needed to finish listening to this recording.

 _And then…_ There was the sound of Colin’s doorbell ringing in the background. _Oh, food is here. See you in a few hours, Bradley. Love you!_

Bradley groaned in frustration and already made a plan how to get back to his evil hoggish boyfriend.


End file.
